Was I always as straight as a line?
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: This is my first fluffy story so don't judge.
1. Why Did I Just Say That?

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Frank squealed.

"No! It was nothing! Just forget it." I shrieked back. _Why had I said that?_ I thought.

"Gerard?" He asked.

"Byye Frank, see you tomorrow!" I rushed, hanging up. My heart hammered against my rib cage, I swear I heard it cracking. I started to sweat, and I was breathing hard. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I tried to push it to the back of my mind, but I still felt the tingling on my lips, the remains of the words.


	2. I Love You!

Frank's P.O.V

I held the phone to my thudding chest. _He said the words! He said 'I love you!' _I couldn't believe it, it was to good, to perfect. _That's it!_ I thought. _I'm dreaming! _God I hated dreams! They let you enjoy yourself, misguide you. But then I awaken to a day where I have to face the unknowing Gerard. He'll never understand how I've been feeling for the past three years. My thoughts are broken by a beautiful siren, Gee's voice. I pick up my cell, and flip the lid. "Hello, person in which I don't know whom. I love the world!" If it was a dream, I might as well enjoy it.

"Um, Frank? Are you feeling alright?" He asked obviously confused. I pinched myself, and felt a small sharp pain in my arm. _Fuck!_

"Yeah, just thought you were a telemarketer." I answered.

"You have me in your contacts." He continued, feeling he missed something.

"I didn't bother to check before answering, sorry." I said awkwardly.

"Okaaaayy." He said dragging out the word. "Anyway, we need to go over some songs. Meet us at the coffee shop, kay?"

"Alright I'll be right there." I replied. My heart still pounded an imprint on my ribs.


	3. What?

I walk into the little coffee shop, setting my eyes on the table where my band is.

"Hey guys!" I called as I trotted over.

"Hey!" They waved. When I got there, I plopped next to Ray, sitting across from Frank. Our eyes met for a second, but I broke the contact by looking down. _Why can't I look him in the eyes?_ I shrugged it off and pulled out some sheet music.

"These are some new songs I wrote." I handed Ray and Frank their music. Without looking at Frank. I pulled out the sheet for Bass, and handed them to Mikey.

"Hey! What about me?" Bob laughed.

"Hold on. I'm getting there." I dug through my bag until I found the last sheet of music. He looked over it as I passed it to him.

"Umm? Gerard?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"You realize this is for a Bass? Right?" _Wow. That's embarrassing. _

"Oh. Mikes, why didn't you say anything?" He looked up from his game on his ipod touch.

"I didn't look at it yet." He shrugged. I sighed.

"Mikey. That's what you're supposed to do, as soon as you get your music." Bob switched with Mikey, and all four of them were looking over their music. Mikey's hand was up holding the paper in front of his face. There was a small dark colored mark.

"What's that?" I gestured towards his hand. His head shot up, and his hand went down.

"Istuckaforkinthetoaster." His head was low, as well as his voice. He said it so fast I barely caught it.

"What?"

"I stuck a fork in the toaster! Okay?" _Not again!_

"Again?" Ray piped in. I stood up, Frank forgotten.

"That's it! Mikey you're living with me." His eyes went wide.

"No! Gerard!" He groaned. "I'm fine on my own!" _Are you kidding me?_

"Are you serious?" I shouted, not noticing the people staring. "You're going to kill yourself! You're living with me! That's it!" I looked to Frank. "Could you take him home to pack stuff? I'm going to set up the guest bedroom." And with the that I turned around, and strode out of the café.


	4. I Can't Let Him Know

**Mikey's P.O.V**

I had my arms crossed, and was pouting the whole way home. It wasn't fair, I don't have to live with Gerard! I'm old enough to live by myself! I have been for a three years! I don't need my big brother watching over me like a hawk!

" . . . God Mikey! I love him so much!" That was all I heard, because when Frank talks people tend to zone out.

"Who?" I ask confused. Then it dons upon me that he said "I love _him!"_

"Holy mother of god, Frank!" I shriek. I don't have anything against gays, it was just so . . . . Unexpected.

"I'm sorry, it must be awkward, him being your brother and all." I stopped dead. The shirt I was about to stuff in my duffel bag silently fell to the floor. Then reality snapped me out of my trance.

"Holy shit! My _**BROTHER**_!?"I shouted in his face. No! No! No! There are so many different ways this could go wrong for both of them. But I wasn't really thinking of that, I was thinking about protecting Gerard. "You are in _love _with **Gerard?!**" I was getting in his face, and screaming. _Calm down Mikey!_ I screamed internally. I really didn't need to rip off Frank's face right now. I couldn't . . . Gerard would be angry, and Bob and Ray would have questions.

"Woah! Dude, calm down!" He looked frightened. Oh yeah. I've never raised my voice or looked this angry (or so they thought). I looked down, slightly embarrassed at my outburst.

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . you can't date him." I looked to his eyes. He looked hurt.

"I know, he wouldn't love me back."

"Oh! No, Frank! I'm so sorry! That's not what I meant. In swear it." Salty tears started pouring from his eyes.

"He's not even gay. He doesn't love me, and he never will."

"Frank, it's not that. Frank, you can't date him because I'm saying no." He looked angry now.

"Why?" Realization flashed in his eyes. "Wait! Are you Homophobic?!" I shook my head.

"Of course not! God Frank! I'm not a Homophobe!" I was shocked, and a little angry at that statement. He scoffed, looking me up and down.

"Then why?" I looked at him trying to give him sympathy. All that came out was anger.

"He's my brother! You're my best friend! That's wei-erd!" I stretched out the last word dramatically. Trying to get my point across. The anger started to simmer down, to the point of where I was no longer afraid for Frank's life. He looked at me angrily.

"So! You wouldn't be able to deal with that?" His face softened. "It doesn't matter anyway, he wouldn't love me back."

"Frank . . . I'm not trying to discourage you, man, but . . . " I looked down. "Yeah." I couldn't exactly come out and say the real reason. He gave me a dirty look, before turning back to my unicorn action figure collection. _It's going to be difficult keeping the truth from him. _Fuck. I sighed, turning back to my closet.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
